


Shance Fluff Week 2017

by saiikavon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, witch and familiar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: A set of Shance oneshots for Shance Fluff Week, each based on a prompt.





	1. Black and Blue/Sea and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shance Fluff Week was a while ago, but I thought it was about time I posted these up where they'd be easier to see. Hope everyone enjoys!

At night, the sky met the sea in a kiss of Black and Blue.

The Sky god watched the ruler of the Sea from atop the clouds during the day, when his blue caressed the blue of the ocean, his rays of sun sparkled against the water. The ocean waved to him from below, and he would smile.

At night, though, he descended with his curtain of stars, and a wave rose to meet him, the Sea King’s eyes sparkling with the same blue of his beloved ocean. Hands caressed his face, and they kissed under the moonlight.

They could stay here, like this, until dawn, for a brief time, just Shiro and Lance, and nothing else.

Sometimes the stars don’t reach, and the tide is low; their nights are spent lonely and longing.

The moon’s glow is too dim tonight, and Shiro can’t see the sparkle of blue in the dark water. He knows that Lance is watching him, sending whale songs of sadness and love, waiting for another night, when they can meet again.

On rare nights, the heavens take pity on them, and send a shooting star on which Shiro can descend to the sea to meet his love. He is caught in the arms of a shallow wave, and laughter bubbles to the surface. He can see those beautiful blues shining upon him.

“I missed you,” he’d murmur, and the sea spray would tickle his skin as Lance pressed his forehead to that of his lover.

“I missed you too,” was the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr!
> 
> Main: http://saiikavon.tumblr.com/  
> Writing blog: http://saiikasnotebook.tumblr.com/


	2. Home

Stepping back onto Terran soil was significantly harder than Shiro thought it would be. Even getting one foot out of his Lion felt like walking into a field of land mines; one step and it would be over.

He hadn’t been to Earth in years. He hadn’t spoken to his family in _years_. The last time he’d been here, he’d been strapped to a table and treated like some bizarre, other-worldly specimen, living proof that everything was different, that he was different. What if this world no longer had a place for him?

The others seemed to have no problem jumping right back onto their home planet, all chattering excitedly to each other, making plans, sharing hugs and tears. Shiro felts oddly separate from it all, as though he were still on some other planet.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring at his feet until he felt a hand in his, fingers threading through his own even when he flinched in surprise. He looked up to see Lance smiling at him.

“Hey. Come on. We’re home.”

In that instant, Shiro felt like he could breathe again, and he tightened his hold on Lance’s hand. As if by instinct he followed, his feet hitting the dirt without an ounce of hesitation as Lance leads him towards their friends.

Before they take another step, Shiro pulls Lance to him and holds him close in an overwhelming burst of affection.

“We’re home,” he agrees.


	3. Firsts

Their first kiss was pretty much what Lance would have expected, given their situation.

Normally he would have preferred dinner under the moonlight, some roses, some gentle hand-holding while they looked into each other’s eyes; you know, a moment.

But he can live with this, with Shiro holding him tightly while shaking in relief, lips warming his own as they both stand in front of the cryopod. He’s still a little disoriented, but the kiss lasts long enough for him to appreciate it, plus the soft, shaky smile Shiro gives him afterwards, the gentle hand over his cheek.

Lance smiles too before croaking out, “Hey. Miss me?”

Shiro laughs, kisses him again, less desperate and more content, happy to have Lance in his arms.

Yes, Lance can definitely live with this.


	4. Cuddles

Shiro had always suspected that Lance was a cuddler. He was only surprised by the degree to which this was true.

Nights, after they’d first started sharing a bed, quickly became a game of how many ways Lance could find to cling to Shiro like a leech. Sometimes Shiro woke up with Lance pressed into his side. Sometimes their legs wound up tangled together.

For some reason, he happened to like it best when he found Lance draped over him like an extra comforter, head pillowed on his chest and leaving drool on his shirt. It was absolutely adorable, but also terrible, because the position guaranteed that Shiro was not going to be getting up before Lance did. And Lance didn’t get up early if he could help it.

But again, Shiro liked this best; the comfortable weight on his chest, the free movement of his arms to wrap around his smaller lover, the fact that he could tuck Lance’s head under his chin and drift back to sleep with the heavenly scent of Lance’s shampoo right under his nose.

Shiro’s boyfriend was a cuddler, and he absolutely loved it.


	5. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit more pre-Shance, and I keep debating over making this its own thing. Please let me know if you'd be interested to see this go further!

There were a few milestones in a young witch’s life that were considered very, very important. There was the day their powers first manifested, and the day they were first assigned their mentor–in Lance’s case, that was Allura. But the biggest day would have to be the day they mastered their final spell, and became a full-fledged witch. And full-fledged witches got a Familiar.

“Lance, really. One would think you’re a child again, the way you’re bouncing about.”

“I’m sorry, Allura, I can’t help it! I’m finally getting my Familiar!”

Allura sighed, but it was with a fondness for her energetic pupil. It was a momentous occasion, getting one’s Familiar. She herself had had many years with her trusted companion, an older gentleman named Coran who took the form of a fluffy ginger cat.

“Just remember, you are not choosing a pet, Lance. This is a Familiar, a magical being who is to assist you and share power with you. You will be companions for life.”

They slowed as they neared the Familiar Agency. Lance stopped completely in front of the tall, red-bricked building, staring up at the gold-plated letters. His expression sobered, but his eyes still shimmered with excitement.

“What do you think they’ll be like?” he asked.

Allura hummed thoughtfully. Coran hopped up on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek, and she smiled.

“It’s hard to say. Familiars are their own people, just like you and me. But whatever they are like, I know that your bond will be strong.”

She shared an encouraging smile with her pupil. Then at last, they stepped through the doors of the agency.

The place was bustling with young witches and their mentors, Familiars in human form or animal form wandering around the front desk or talking to others in the lobby. For non-witches, it probably would have seemed very surreal to watch a cat sitting over a newspaper and wearing reading glasses, but there it was. Lance was enthralled, but not surprised, at the iguana that wrote his name in the registry, before hopping off the desk and determinedly leading them toward a room.

“We’re going to meet the Familiars who are waiting to be chosen,” Allura explained. “You’ll meet and greet a little, get to know some of them, and then you’ll choose your Familiar.”

“How will I know which one is the right one for me?”

Allura smiled. “You’ll know.”

The next room is filled with even more Familiars, all of them in animal form. All turned to look as the two enter, though their attention quickly focused on Lance. He was the one coming to choose; he was the one without a Familiar of his own.

Just like any animals, or people, their interest waned or increased as Lance started to walk through them, looking around. He tried to keep in mind what Allura said, but none of them called to him.

Until he saw the black cat with the scar and the missing leg. The one that waited patiently, hopefully, watching him.

Lance kneeled next to him. “Hi,” he said. “I’m Lance. What’s your name?”

The cat’s tail twitched. His voice, deep and kind, echoed through Lance’s head, _“I’m Shiro. It’s nice to meet you.”_ He paused, looked down at the space where his right front leg should be. _“I’d shake, but, ah…”_

Lance grinned and laughed. “That’s okay. The sentiment is there, yeah? It’s nice to meet you, too. You been here long?”

_“A couple of weeks,”_ Shiro replied. He seemed hesitant. _“It isn’t my first time.”_

“What?” Lance blinked in surprise, then turned to look at Allura. Did that happen? Were Familiars chosen more than once? Didn’t she say they were companions for life?

Allura looked sympathetic. But before she could explain anything, the Familiar spoke again.

_“It’s a long story,”_ Shiro added. _“I’m sorry. I try not to talk too much about it; it makes people uneasy. I should just let you get back to picking your Familiar. It’s an important day for a fully-fledged witch, after all.”_

He turned, ready to get out of Lance’s way. But Lance felt something tug at his heart, his aura. Something called to him.

“Wait!” He reached out, and saw the cat’s eyes widen as they faced each other. “I think you were meant for me.”

Shiro was still for a very long time. His eyes didn’t leave Lance’s, and the moment stretched on long enough that Lance wondered if he’d said something wrong. But eventually, the Familiar hopped closer to him.

_“Are you sure?”_ he asked.

“My mentor said I’d know,” Lance replied. “I know.”

There was another moment of silence, then something resembling a smile crossed the Familiar’s scarred face. Something like hope glittered in his eyes, overpowering the fear lying underneath. Whatever had happened with his previous witch, it must have been bad…but it was clear that he wanted to try again.

_“I’d be honored to be your Familiar, Lance.”_


	6. Past

“What were we…before?”

It had been haunting the back of his mind for some time, the feeling that there was…something different about his bond with Lance. Lance seemed much more open with him than with some of the others, but at the same time, much more closed-off. He treated Shiro like they knew each other inside and out, and yet pushed him away when Shiro tried to get close enough to understand.

He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. There was something missing from his memory, beyond just his time as Zarkon’s prisoner. The question came without a thought, just something he knew he had to ask to get the answer he needed. To get the truth.

He saw Lance freeze.

“Do you really want to know?”

“There are things in my past I’m probably better off forgetting,” Shiro said. “This…there’s something between us. I can’t believe that I’d be better off not knowing what that is. That you would be better off.”

Lance gave him a startled look. “What do you mean?”

“You give me this look sometimes, when you think I’m not watching. Like you want to talk to me, but you don’t know what to say.” Shiro deflated as he saw Lance look away, biting his lip. “Please. Tell me.”

Lance sighed. Looked at him. “We were…you and I were together.”

His expression didn’t falter. No sign of him taking it back, even as Shiro’s face fell, devastation on his face. Not by the news, but by the fact that he had forgotten. Forgotten someone so clearly important to him.

“I don’t blame you for forgetting,” Lance said quickly. “I can’t say I’m not upset that you did, and that I don’t want to know why, but I don’t blame you. It wasn’t your fault. You’d been through a lot. Just…” He looked away again. “I missed you.”

“Lance…I’m sorry.”

“I said it’s not your fault. That’s why I didn’t tell you in the first place; I didn’t want you to feel bad about it.”

They locked gazes for a moment, both unsure of how to proceed, now that it was out in the open. The silence went on for long enough that Lance decided it was time to go, and turned to give Shiro his space.

“Can we start over?” Shiro asked suddenly. Once again Lance turned to him, looking at him in surprise…and hope. Shiro’s confidence grew, and he forged ahead, continuing, “You and me. Let me get to know you again. As a friend, and…maybe more?”

Lance hesitated. Shiro noted, with some fondness, that the expression was familiar. It was the same expression that Lance wore when Shiro offered him his hand, back on Earth, before they became paladins of Voltron.

But as before, Lance smiled, filled with trust, and confidence. “I’d really like that, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled back, heart warmed. “Thank you.”


	7. Free Day: Loverush

As mated pairs go, Shiro and Lance could usually keep their PDA to a minimum. They shared kisses on the cheek for good luck before running off into battle, short nuzzles of affection in the morning, some cuddling when everyone was relaxing and it wasn’t terribly inappropriate. They could respect the need of their fellow paladins not to be watching them make doe-eyes at each other every five seconds. That is, most of the time.

“Sorry, I’m a little confused,” Allura says. “What is a ‘loverush’?”

“Sort of like a rut, or a heat, in the sense that they can’t really help the effects,” Pidge explains, looking thoroughly disinterested in her meal, thanks to the happily nuzzling and purring couple seated nearby. “Except a loverush is all about affection.”

Allura gives her own unsettled look to Shiro and Lance. Lance is seated in Shiro’s lap, contentedly purring and nuzzling into Shiro’s neck. Shiro holds him close, planting kisses on Lance’s cheeks, forehead, and lips whenever he feels so inclined. This has been going on all morning, and shows no signs of stopping.

“I think I see what you mean,” Allura responds at last.

“We may as well give them some privacy,” Keith suggests. “No telling when a loverush is going to end, so best to just let them get it out of their system. Far away from us.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Hunk agrees. “I’m…gonna go see if Yellow needs any repairs.”

“Right behind you,” Pidge says. She gets up after Hunk, then is followed by Keith, then Allura, then Coran. One by one, they all filter out of dining room, allowing the happy couple some time to deal with their loverush.

Neither Lance nor Shiro seem to notice a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Main: http://saiikavon.tumblr.com/  
> Writing blog: http://saiikasnotebook.tumblr.com/


End file.
